


Into the mist

by its-eggplant (webofdreams89)



Series: HP Halloween drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ghost Luna Lovegood, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/its-eggplant
Summary: She comes from the mist.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Halloween drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993840
Kudos: 5





	Into the mist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Halloween's](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: mist or fog. Cross posted [here](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/223433.html).

It was everywhere, thick sheets of fog hovering above the fields surrounding the Burrow. Ginny shivered, pulling her sweater tighter around her body. The fog was so dense it made her hair and clothes damp, leaving behind a clammy, uncomfortable feeling on her skin.  
  
  
She pumped her legs, trying to generate a bit of warmth, and scowled up at the sun that refused to make an appearance. It was nearing eight o’clock in the morning and was so overcast it was nearly dark.  
  
  
Ginny supposed she could have waited for her mother, who would soon be home with groceries that she wanted Ginny to help put away, but Ginny knew the second she stepped back inside the warm house, the temptation to return to her bedroom would be great. She couldn’t do that to herself, not when her mother would only nag her for moving too slow in the kitchen.  
  
  
After glancing down at her watch, Ginny looked back up in the direction of the apparition point her mother would come from. She’d nearly looked back at the ground when a movement off to her left caught her attention.  
  
  
Striding forth from the fog was a girl around Ginny’s own age, a girl with long wavy blonde hair and odd clothes. A stranger. And it looked like she was heading right toward Ginny.  
  
  
“Hello?” Ginny called out, watching as the girl approached.  
  
  
Her jaw dropped when the girl got close enough to see the gray translucence of her body. She took a step back, holding her hands out in front of her. “Who are you?” she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
  
The girl stopped in front of her and smiled. “Hi, Ginny,” she said, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
  
  
A shiver ran down Ginny’s spine, and she gulped.


End file.
